Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and computers integrated into many commonplace devices. Due to the variety of device and applications, computing devices are being used in an ever-increasing variety of environments and conditions.
Wearable computing devices such as augmented reality (AR), mixed reality (MR), and virtual reality (VR) head-mounted displays are used in a variety of environments. Head-mounted displays (HMDs) display visual information to a user through a near-eye display (NED). The visual information is conventionally presented to the user to replicate objects, data, or other visual information in the visible environment from the user's perspective. For example, the visible environment of a VR HMD replaces the user's view of the surrounding physical environment with a virtual environment displayed to the user on the NED.
In another example, the visible environment of a MR HMD is a shared environment that combines the surrounding physical environment of the user and a virtual environment presented on a transparent or translucent NED. In other words, the visible environment of a MR HMD includes physical objects and information of the surrounding physical environment visible to the user through a transparent display and virtual objects and information of the virtual environment displayed on the transparent display. The virtual objects and information are overlaid onto the user's view of the physical environment to combine the physical environment and virtual environment into a shared environment.